


Unwind and Repose

by ofstardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kacxa Week 2020, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstardust/pseuds/ofstardust
Summary: (Kacxa Week - Day 6: Battle Injury)Ah, those three words. Such simple words.Why must they be so significant?
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Unwind and Repose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poorrichardslegacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorrichardslegacy/gifts).



Finally some rest. It was nice to enjoy those rare moments when they were alone to just test out new relaxation methods after changing any bandages or working on any reports they needed to do. Keith and Acxa loved to spar with Zethrid and Ezor, beat the heck out of other Blade and garrison members, train with young cadets and could never decline giving mentorship and inspiring talks to anyone who was asked and was willing to listen.

Sparring and training was something they indeed did a lot. Maybe even too much sometimes, and today might be one of these days.

Poor Keith always lost to the girls during those sparrings, but everyone knew he did not mind losing to his special girl. They were both sore and tired now, but Acxa was always smug. “Ok, I admit, I got a little overworked today.” She uttered, stretching her back while the man rubbed his aching sides.

“Yeah, you totally did. After throwing me around like a rag doll. I know you’re absurdly stronger than me and you know how much I love your strength, but could you try not to kick me so hard in the ribs next time?”

“Sure, I’ll try.”

“Here, sit, you look like you’re a little sore, let me help you.”

“Is this going to be one of those self-care moments Lance talks about? Will you put a mask on my face?”

Keith laughed, remembering some time ago they had a spa day with facial masks on and cucumber on their eyes with Lance. “No, but you’ll get a prize for being a winner in today's fight. You deserve to be spoiled.” She rolled her eyes and giggled, but agreed, taking her shirt off.

Opening his bag, he got some Arnica oil to rub in his hands, warming them before sliding his fingers through her shoulders, starting at the direction below her scapulas, then going up. Keith slowly manipulated her muscles, applying pressure to any kinks and knots he could feel in his thumbs, noting her little twitches and sighs, while admiring her back.

Some time later, he finished the massage and kissed her cheek. “There you are. All loosened up and relaxed. How was it? Did you like it?”

“Actually it was pretty nice...I feel very...invigorated now.” Acxa stretched her arms in front of her, then reached behind to grab his head to her, kissing his cheek too. “Now it’s your turn, sit here. You deserve it after getting beaten.” Keith laughed and happily complied.

Repeating his previous process, Acxa started rubbing his back, and in the moment her hands applied a little more pressure on his shoulders he ascended to heaven. Relief immediately flooded Keith’s body as she reached his strained spots, with just the slightest pain and it felt absolutely divine. Soon he was groaning.

“Acxa, you’re so good at this, my back feels so much better already…”

“Really? I’m just repeating the movements you did on mine..I guess I hit you pretty badly earlier...I’m so sorry…Next time I’ll be more gentle.”

Perceiving a little guiltiness in her tone, Keith speedily comforted her. “No! No, you were great, you are always great! I’m just weaker and a little more tired because we’ve been busy this week, that’s all. You don’t need to be more gentle, it is fine just the way it is!”

“...Hm...Alright then.” She seemed to have accepted the statement and continued her work. And Keith resumed his hissing and groaning in relief at the warmth of her hands.

“So much better, I don't want this ever to end…” Hiss. He was lost in the feeling. “Damn...I really love this, I love you.” She stopped and right before he could ask why, he realized what he had just said.

There. He said it. Without even thinking. They were more than together already but they were not the most talkative couple, after all, actions speak louder than words, of course they were in love, but had not said the L word yet.

Silence. Just awkward silence. Neither of the two were moving, or breathing.

Keith was a little apprehensive now. What should he say? Should he say he was sorry? No, that would be even worse. Was Acxa mad? What should he do? He wanted to turn around and look her in the eye. But would she be mad? He was beginning to shake and sweat at this point.

While he debated internally with himself, Acxa gave a deep sigh, bringing him back to real life, and Keith prepared for whatever she was about to say. Would she get up and leave?

But he only felt strong, lean arms wrapping around his shoulder and a weight on the side of his neck, as she laid her head next to his, nuzzling his neck. All his worries dissipated and heartbeat went back to normal, chest filling with relief and tenderness, as her beautiful, sweet and melodic voice responded to him.

“I love you too.”

It might be their first time saying those words, but certainly would not be the last.


End file.
